reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Tasting Revenge
Synopsis Francis Makes A Bold Proposition When King Antoine threatens to tell Francis of Mary and Condé’s evolving relationship, Francis makes a shocking move. Bash and Kenna’s marriage is beyond repair after he learns of her scheming, while Leith discovers Greer’s unsavory new career path. Quotes Lord Narcisse: What a king won’t stoop to grasp, his subject must offer. King Antoine: Fetch me something. I don’t care what it is, but fetch me something far away. Queen Mary: Oh. Those plans aren't ready for us to review just yet. And in any case i will be spending the night at the Abby of St. Seraphina. So your night is free. Completely free as I am sure you are aware. King Francis: Are you certain Mary? Queen Mary: ...I am. Sebastian: Lets go to Paris. Lady Kenna: Paris, why? Sebastian: Because you love Paris. Lady Kenna: But you hate it. Sebastian: I will love it for you. Louis Condé: You look happy. Queen Mary: I am. Greer: It’s a hard enough life without the look or your disapproval. King Antoine: Francis will find a way, of killing you for this. You will be running for your life. King Antoine: End it now, or I will end both of you. Notes * Elizabeth I, Anne Boleyn, Mary Boleyn, King Henry & Lord Castleroy are all mentioned but don't appear. * A banquette in celebration of Dauphins Vintage Wine tasting day. * Queen Jeanne makes her first appearance, and is pregnant with the future Catherine de Bourbon * John Philip makes a short appearance by a new baby girl. * Despite no longer being a Lord, or holding any titles or land, Stéphane Narcisse is still refereed to as 'Lord.' * Lord Narcisse mentioned he has a sister, and introduced his niece Lady Amelie. * King Antoine is revealed to have at least two children, and a third on the way. * Leith Bayard returns from his mission Longdart. * Lord Castleroy has been captured and will be imprisoned for life. * Condé and Mary share their first kiss, and make plans to run away to Scotland together. * King Francis has sexual relations with Lady Amelie. * Greer is revealed to be a Madam and the start of her Brothel. * Greer and Leith have sex for the first time. * Louis Condé meet's with Queen Elizabeth's envoy, and agrees to marry her. Death Toll Death Count Kill Count 0 Trivia * The episode title, synopsis, pictures and trailer were released February 19, 2015. * Depite being credited, Rose Williams does not appear. * Torrance Coombs live tweeted this episode. * It took Torrance Coombs and Caitlin Stasey a couple hours to learn their dance, then another hour to get the dialog down. * Coombs believe Bash has a 'Hero Complex' when asked why he keeps putting his marriage on hold. * The Abby of St. Seraphina. is actuary the name of a 15 year old Italian Girl, named'' Saint Fina'' in 1238. Historical Notes * Queen Catherine mentioned how The Boleyn Sister worked together and it worked out for only father. Catherine was referring to Anne Boleyn and Mary Boleyn. They were both mistresses of King Henry VIII of England and he had a child with each. However Anne refused to sleep with him until he divorced his first wife and married her. She later gave birth to Elizabeth Tudor. However Henry beheaded Anne, and Mary had left court years earlier. History's Queen ElizabethAnne Boleyn * Queen Jeanne makes her first appearance, and is pregnant with the future Catherine de Bourbon Gallery Tasting Revenge - Promotional Images 6.jpg Tasting Revenge - Promotional Images 3.jpg Tasting Revenge - Promotional Images 1.jpg Tasting Revenge - Promotional Images 11.jpg Tasting Revenge - Promotional Images 2.jpg Tasting Revenge - Promotional Images 4.jpg Tasting Revenge - Promotional Images 8.jpg Tasting Revenge - Promotional Images 7.jpg Tasting Revenge - Promotional Images 10.jpg Tasting Revenge - Promotional Images 9.jpg Tasting Revenge - Promotional Images 5.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Ben Aldridge | colspan="2" | King Antoine |- | Siobhán Williams | colspan="2" | Lady Amelie |- |Kate Ross | colspan="2" | Gigi |- | Jonathan Watton | Ridley Collins | |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Linzee Barclay | colspan="2" | Sharlene |- | Rob Stewart | colspan="2" | Envoy |- | David Rosser | colspan="2" | Old Shrivel |- | Luke Gordon | colspan="2" | Master of Ceremonies |- | Kate Fenton | colspan="2" | Cloaked Woman |- | Lain Stewart | colspan="2" | Antonee's Page |- | Rebecca Rodley | Queen Jeanne | Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 2